Return to a world
by lady fionnavar
Summary: The fate of hitomi and von
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The Mystic Moon  
  
  
  
"I can't believe it's almost two years since you went away, Hitomi." Hitomi looked back at her best friend, Yukari, and smiled. "I'm surprised that you and Amano believed me." "Come on Hitomi, we saw you being taken away by a shaft of light. That kind of thing doesn't happen every day." "I know." Hitomi sighed and looked up in the sky. She had been doing that a lot lately. "You miss him, don't you?" Yukari said, a knowing smile on her face.  
  
When Hitomi had returned to earth from Gaea, a planet from which you could see the earth and moon from, two years ago, Yukari and Amano, then a senior at her school, whom she had had a crush on, demanded to know what had happened. They had believed her story. A story that introduced her to new people, one of who was a fifteen year old king named Von. Hitomi had been fifteen herself at the time, and by the end of her quest to go home, Hitomi and Von had fallen in love with each other. Even though they never told each other directly how they felt, they both just knew. But they both knew it was time for her to go home. Hitomi never spoke of her feelings for Von in front of Yukari and Amano, but Yukari had guessed anyway.  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, she shook her sandy brown hair out of her misty blue colored eyes. "Miss who, Yukari?" Hitomi said, pretending she didn't understand that Yukari knew what she felt.  
  
"Don't give me that bull. I wasn't born yesterday. .Man, have you got it bad."  
  
When Hitomi didn't reply, Yukari suggested: "Well, there's only two things to do." "What?" Hitomi asked. "One: get a boyfriend here." Hitomi didn't have a chance to protest, as Yukari pressed on, ".Don't look at me like that Hitomi. Or,.or you could go back to him." "Back to Gaea?" "Well, you look so lost without him. Maybe he's not your life, or something, but let's face it: you've got it bad enough for him that you are daydreaming all the time." "That's not true!" Hitomi protested.  
  
Hitomi looked out of the café's window at the falling leaves. They reminded her of tears, making her feel sad.  
  
"Should I go back?" she whispered. "I really don't know Hitomi, it's your life. All I know is that you miss him a lot, which means you must have loved him a lot, knowing you." "I can't hide anything from you, can I, Yukari?" "Nope, you're an open book, to me." Yukari grinned.  
  
"So what do you think I should do?" "All I know is that you should weigh the options and follow your heart." Said Yukari.  
  
Hitomi thought for a moment before she replied: "Will you come with me, Yukari? If I go back to Gaea, you know it might become my permanent home, because I just can't come and go when I want."  
  
"Hitomi, I'm not sure that I could fit in on Gaea. These people already know you, not me. I'll think about it, but I can't promise anything. Two years ago Amano and I told your mother about you disappearing by a shaft of light." Yukari stopped. "She believed us. I think you should talk to her." "I don't think that she'll go for me leaving permanently."  
  
"Go for you leaving permanently for where, Hitomi?" Came a voice behind her. Hitomi jumped at the sound, then turned around. "Oh, Amano. Don't scare me like that." "Sorry." Amano said, sitting down next to Yukari. "Where are you going, Hitomi?" "She's not going anywhere." Yukari said, "She's only thinking of going somewhere." "Okay, where is she thinking of going, then?" asked Amano.  
  
"Back to Gaea, the place she went to, two years ago, remember?" said Yukari. "Oh, yeah. Why do you want to go back there?" "Amano, do I have to paint you a picture? You don't know anything, do you?" Yukari laughed. "I guess not. Don't be so mean." "Oh, did I hurt you feelings, Amano? Poor child." she mocked. "Is that any way to treat me, Yukari?" Amano said as he pulled her on to his lap. They had been going steady for a year now and Hitomi thought that they were pretty serious about their relationship.  
  
"Jeez, you guys act like a married couple." "We are." Said Amano, in mock seriousness. "Says you." said Yukari.  
  
Amano had decided to stay in Tokyo to be close to his friends, while his family went to America. His parents paid for him to have his own apartment.  
  
"Amano," said Yukari looking at Hitomi. Hitomi knew what was coming, but decided Amano could be told. She nodded. Yukari continued, "Hitomi might be going back to Gaea permanently because." She hesitated, looking at Hitomi, who nodded slowly. "Because she and king Von were in love and she has been missing him for two years." She finished.  
  
"Well, that explains things." Said Amano. "But we don't know what to do. Should she go? Should she not?" Yukari paused for a moment. "Amano, Hitomi asked me to go with her."  
  
"If you go with her, Yukari, then I'm coming with you." Said Amano after a brief pause. "Are you sure? What about school and your whole reason for staying in Japan?" "Look, Yukari, I want to with you more than anything, and I have to support you guys." "Thank you Amano." Yukari said and then hugged him.  
  
When they broke apart, Amano looked at his watch. "Wow, it's already 5:30.Webetter go home for dinner. I also have to meet some guys at 7:30 to finish a project." "You guys can come over for dinner, if you want." Said Hitomi.  
  
"I can only stay for a short while, " said Amano. "Why don't I sleep over, Hitomi? We can do our homework together and try to decide tonight." Yukari said. "Okay."  
  
They left the café and walked the three blocks to Hitomi's house. Mrs. Kanzaki greeted them warmly and invited them inside. "You three are just in time for dinner. Wash up and come to the table."  
  
"So, what are your plans for this evening, Hitomi?" asked Mr. Kanzaki. "Yukari is sleeping over, if that's okay." Said Hitomi, looking from her mother to father. "Sure, it's fine." Said her mother.  
  
"Where's your brother?" Yukari asked, later that evening in Hitomi's room. "Shiguire is staying with my uncle, tonight. I didn't want him bothering us." Said Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi, your mother probably knows more about Gaea than we think. She seemed to know where you were when you left two years ago." "Yeah?" Hitomi sighed. "Why does this have to be so complicated?"  
  
"Let's go for a walk. Maybe the cold air will help us decide." Said Yukari. They snuck out of the house to avoid questions from her parents. They did not notice a shadow that followed them.  
  
They stopped in the nearby park. Yukari sat on the grass. "Yukari, I want to go." "Hitomi, what about your family?" "I don't know. All I know is that I wish I could see him again." "Well, I think that if you really want to, you should, but let us know what happens, okay?" said Yukari.  
  
"Okay." As if set off by her decision, a shaft of white light engulfed her. The shadow ran out into the open. It was Mrs. Kanzaki. "Hitomi, don't go again!"  
  
"I'm sorry, mom." Hitomi said before she disappeared, leaving Yukari and Mrs. Kanzaki to stare into the sky, wondering what would happen next.  
  
In a darkened room a shadow stood. It was unmoving as a voice spoke: "She's coming? Are you sure?" "Yes." Said the shadow. "But be careful. We need as much secrecy as we can. Go now. Prepare."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry about chapter one talking mostly about Hitomi's decision, but I'm stressing it's importance. There are many surprises to this story. Amano and Yukari are pretty personal, don't you think. ^ ^ (Hint).Who are the shadows? Read on find out. 


	2. Chapter 2=Enter the King

Chapter 2: Enter the King  
  
About the same time that Hitomi and Yukari started talking about Hitomi's trip to Gaea; on that very planet, Gaea, a young man of Hitomi's age was deep in thought. Suddenly a knock sounded at the door to his chamber.  
  
"Come in." he said. "King Von, your council awaits you." "Hello, Verin. Don't call me 'king' Von. At least not when no one else is here." "All right, Von, but you better not keep them waiting. They're already in a big huff." "Sometimes it's a pain to be king." Von sighed.  
  
Verin was Von's general and friend. Von didn't make friends easily. Verin also was the nephew of Balguss, Von's dead swordmaster, and was only two years older than Von. He was a little taller than Von, with a build that was proportionally similar to Von. He had short black hair with bangs that hung over his misty blue eyes.  
  
"Even so, it's still your duty." He paused. "What were you thinking about when I came in, Von?" "Nothing." Said Von. "I'd have to be stupid not to see that that is a lie, you know." Said Verin. Von smiled slightly. He enjoyed Verin's bluntness. It was a change from the way the rest of his court acted.  
  
"You are thinking of a woman, to be sure. I presume it is Lady Hitomi." Said Verin. "How do you know about her?" "Lord, you should know by now that not many things from the first great Gean war can remain secret for long. Besides, Lady Hitomi played an important role in the war." "How would you know if I was thinking of her or someone else?" questioned Von.  
  
Rumors mostly, but there are other factors. One thing you do a lot is stare up at the mystic moon, constantly. It's not that hard to figure out. But it also has to do with Merle." "Merle?" "She seemed to believe that there was more than meets the eye in your interactions with Lady Hitomi, from the way she talked about it." "I see." Said Von. His cool attitude gave away no emotions.  
  
"Well, no matter. Right now, try not to upset your advisors, please." "Why would I do that?" asked Von, innocently. "Whatever." Verin mumbled as Von left his room. Von's deep purple cape fluttered behind him and the sound of his boots hitting the floor echoed on the walls of the west wing of Fanalia castle. Verin trailed behind.  
  
Nearly two hours later, Von was in his council room, trying to conclude the meeting.  
  
"Your majesty," said Miran, Von's chief advisor, "There is one last topic this council wishes to speak to you about," "Yes?" said Von, suspiciously. He didn't like the strange look his advisor gave him. "We, your advisors, feel it is time for you to wed and produce an heir to the throne." Said Miran, firmly. "I see." Said Von, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Your potential bride must meet certain standards and qualifications." "I understand that this is necessary, but why now? I'm not ready for marriage just yet." That wasn't necessarily the case, but Von didn't like them marching in on such an important affair, even if it was necessary. His eyes narrowed even more. "Perhaps your majesty feels he is still somewhat in his youth, but this is important in ensuring Fanalia's survival." Said Miran, tersely. "That will do, Miran." Said Von, clenching his hands into fists at his sides. "But your majesty, we have already selected a bride for you." Persisted Miran. You've selected...!?!?" Von clenched his fists so hard that they turned white. "Yes m'lord. She's." He stopped, startled, as Von pounded the table. "That's enough, Miran. This meeting is over." He said, furiously. Von strode angrily out of the room, and it fell as silent as a tomb.  
  
Von decided to go for a ride to clear his head. The nerve of them! Deciding who he was going to marry, without even consulting him! This time they had gone to far.  
  
Sometime later, Von dismounted his intelligent black stallion, Hellblazer by a beach and tied Hellblazer up. He walked to the edge of the water and sat down. Why did his advisors always have to assume things without asking him? He was king, after all. Von sighed and looked up at the mystic moon.  
  
Suddenly, a column of light shot from the mystic moon, as Von looked on in wonder. It landed a few meters from where he sat.  
  
Von stood up. When it disappeared, he could see a person lying face down in the sand, where it had landed.  
  
"Could it be?" he whispered. Von went up to the person. In the moonlight he could tell it was a woman.  
  
When he turned her over there was no mistaking it. "Hitomi." Von breathed.  
  
She was a little taller, her hair was, almost not noticeably, longer, and she was more curvaceous. Von blushed upon noticing this.  
  
When he got over his shock of seeing her again, he wondered why she didn't move. Von shook Hitomi, but with no effect. He started to worry. "Hitomi, wake up!" he screamed in her ear. Still, she lie there, unmoving. "Gods, I hope she's okay." Von mumbled, the color draining from his face. He checked her pulse and sat back, relieved, when he found one.  
  
He wasn't sure if he should move her, but he couldn't just leave her there. He carried her back to where Hellblazer stood, impatiently stamping his hoof. "Stay still, Hellblazer." As if he understood perfectly what Von had said, Hellblazer was as still as a statue. With difficulty, Von put Hitomi on his horse and swung up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Here it is. Verin is a strange guy, with a mysterious past. I know you'll love chapter 4, and I hope You'll forgive my delay with chapter 3 and 4.I finished writing them long ago, but I'm a slow typer with no home computer (they sort of go hand in hand). Having my Christmas beak right now doesn't exactly help with that. be patient , something unexpected will happen in one of the upcoming chapters, ja ne. 


End file.
